


The Protector

by Annber03



Category: Evil (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x13, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 27, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annber03/pseuds/Annber03
Summary: As Kristen struggles to deal with the fallout of the recent case and its implications, she gets a visit from Ben. Tag to episode 1x13 (“Book 27”).
Relationships: Kristen Bouchard & Ben Shakir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to poligraf_sharikov for looking over and betaing this fic for me!

_Haunted._

The word bounced around Kristen’s head. It seemed to describe so much about her life now. Her home. Her job. Her dreams. Hospitals. Her _children_.

 _Myself_ , Kristen observed as a her own dark eyes reflected back at her from her bathroom mirror. She’d hoped last night was a dream. A horrible, hideous dream. A figment of her wild imagination, the stress of her job finally getting to her. That theory was further bolstered when she checked to make sure LeRoux wasn’t lurking around as she saw her daughters off to school. _After all, if last night was a dream, then LeRoux must still be around, right?_

Once inside, she’d then gone into the bathroom and took another look at her hand, as though recreating the previous night’s events would somehow provide further clarity. Instead, the more she looked at the mark, the more it sank in that no, last night was real. Very, _very_ frighteningly real. Her mind raced as she mulled over what her next moves should be, would be.

At least the mark seemed to have faded a little, she realized. _Was that a good sign?_ Kristen attempted to call on her Catholic teachings for an answer, but her mind was far too scrambled to focus.

“Oh, screw it.” She slammed her hands down on the bathroom sink, taking a moment to collect herself. She then dug around in the cabinet to find the box of Band-Aids, grabbing one and carefully applying it to the offending spot.

 _There._ She held her hand out. _That should hide it well enough for now._ The color even blended with her skin. That issue settled, Kristen started to make her way down the stairs, her soft footsteps the only thing breaking the eerie silence.

_Knock, knock._

She halted, flinching at the loud noise.

 _It’s_ _ **not**_ _LeRoux_ _. He’s dead._ Her mind replayed the last two words as she tentatively leaned forward, peeking in the direction of the foyer.

 _What if it’s Jake? Or Mom?_ She grimaced. _Or...both?_ Her stomach turned at the thought.

As she debated what to do, another knock came. This time, however, a voice followed.

“Kristen? It’s me, Ben.”

Kristen nearly collapsed with relief. She hurried to the door, taking a moment to look through the peephole first.

“Hi!” she said upon flinging it open, her voice perhaps just a little _too_ bright. She noticed Ben’s eyes widen at the sound of her voice. His hands were jammed in the pockets of his ever-present denim jacket, and he appeared rather anxious. She wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“Hey.” Ben leaned back slightly, glancing her up and down as he raised a brow. “You all right? You seem a little out of breath.”

“Yeah! You just startled me, is all,” Kristen explained, brushing her bangs aside. “Guess that case with the clinic still has me kinda rattled.” She laughed a little, hoping to keep the mood light, but Ben didn’t seem convinced.

“Oh. Well...I’m sorry,” he replied. He began lightly rocking back and forth on his feet, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

Kristen schooled her features, placing a hand on her hip. “So, did you need something?”

Ben pointed at her. “Actually, it’s funny you mention the clinic – I _did_ want to discuss that with you a little further.” He gestured in the general direction of the foyer. “Can I come in?”

Kristen bit her lip. She wasn’t exactly in the mood for company at the moment, but Ben looked pretty eager to visit. If he had any new information that could help her… “Um, sure.” She waved him inside, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her as she double checked the deadbolt and security alarm upon closing the door.

“Have a seat,” she said as she spun to face him, pointing to the couch. If Ben heard the slight annoyance in her voice, he didn’t react. Instead he quietly sat down, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs, hands clasped in front of him. She paced back and forth, her skin prickling as she sensed him staring at her again.

“You going to join me?” he asked after a moment. When she didn’t answer, he let out an audible, exaggerated sigh and continued. “All right, Kristen.” He straightened, hands now on his knees. “Out with it. What’s going on with you?”

Kristen stopped short, fixing him with sharp eyes. “I thought you said you wanted to discuss the case.”

“I do.”

“Then why are you asking about _me_?”

Ben cast a sideways glance at her. “I don’t know, maybe because you’ve been acting rather strange lately?”

She rubbed her hands along her sides. _Damn sweat._ “How so?”

“ _Well_...” Ben began, dragging out the word. “let’s see.” He began ticking off on his fingers. “You had blood on your leg, and refused to tell me where it came from. You’re jumpy. You’re quick to change the subject. You’re distracted…” He trailed off as she moved behind him, shifting to look over the back of the couch at her. “You know, kinda like the way you’re behaving now.” He held out a hand towards her to illustrate his point.

“Like I said, it’s this damn case. How would _you_ feel if you found out your daughter was conceived through that – that... _psycho_ clinic?” Kristen spun a hand in the air in frustration.

Ben nodded slowly. “Okay, I get that. But that still doesn’t explain the blood on your leg.”

“Oh, would you _drop_ _it_ about the blood? _God_!” Kristen clenched her fists, dropping them defiantly at her sides. She barely held back from stomping her foot. “It was a small spot. I got rid of it. _Let it go_.” With that, she stormed off towards the kitchen, ignoring Ben’s stunned reaction.

“Whoa, hey, Kristen!” Ben caught up with her easily, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. “Why can’t you just answer my question?”

“Because it’s not a big deal!” Kristen snapped, yanking her arm away.

Ben rested his hands on his hips. “If it’s not a big deal, then why did you act so weird about it? You basically tried to imply I didn’t see it, remember?”

“No, I told you _it wasn’t there_ _anymore_.” She smiled, smug, as Ben made a grand show of rolling his eyes.

“Kristen, _stop_! Will you just stop?” He looked like he was about ready to tear his hair out. “This isn’t a courtroom, you can knock off the technical crap, all right? I’m not an idiot.”

Kristen winced as Ben’s voice rose. He’d snapped at her before, but he’d never yelled at her like this. She stepped back, curling a hand towards her chest. There must’ve been a hint of fear in her eyes, if Ben’s now guilty reaction was anything to go by.

He took a deep breath as he ran a hand over his face. “I’m sorry,” he said, holding his hands out in surrender. His voice was softer now. “Just...talk to me, okay? Please? If I can help...”

Something about Ben’s words seemed to pierce some spot inside Kristen. Everything was crashing in on her at that moment. Eleanor. Her babies, both the one she’d lost and the one she didn’t want to survive. Lexis. LeRoux. Leland. _So many Ls…_ The break-in, and its aftermath. Her mind whirred and spun every which way.

Her throat tightened as the ground beneath her began to sway and lurch. There was the vague sound of her name being called as a strong pair of hands held her up.

“I got you, I got you.” Ben’s gentle voice cut through the fog, floating, calming. He settled her into one of the dining chairs, before plopping down in the one next to her and pulling it close. His hand remained on her shoulder, steady, firm, as he waited for her to regain her senses.

Kristen rubbed her forehead, and soon, Ben came into focus, looking visibly alarmed. “You okay?” he asked. She shifted as he continued to scrutinize her carefully, searching for any further signs of distress. “Do you need to see a doctor?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” she finally managed to say, waving a hand at him.

“You sure?” he asked, carefully easing his hand back. “’Cause I can take you if you need to go - “

“I’m all right, really,” she insisted. “Just...got a little overwhelmed there for a moment, is all.” She ran her hands over her face and through her hair, giving it a good tousle as she felt her breathing return to normal. She let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry I got so upset. It’s just been a _very_ stressful few days.”

Ben slumped back in his chair. “You’re right about that.” He paused, resting his elbow on the table. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, either. I’m _worried_ , is all.”

Kristen gave him a small smile of thanks. Of course he was. Something about her and her daughters seemed to really bring out his protective side, and she was eternally grateful to him for it.

She rested her chin in her hand. Truth be told, she _did_ want to talk about all of this with somebody. There had to be a rational explanation for everything, there just _had_ to be, and if anyone could help her find that kind of explanation, who better than Ben?

But _trying_ to explain everything she was thinking about, everything she was afraid of, everything she’d... _done_...it all made her sound crazy. _Is that what he’d think of me?_

Kristen glanced over at Ben, who was now pointedly examining his nails, clearly waiting for her to talk. “Ben?” she began, cautious.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. “Yeah?”

She cleared her throat. “What do you...” Halting briefly to rearrange her words. “How would you explain a burn mark that resulted from someone holding a crucifix?”

Ben shrugged as he considered the possibilities. “Chemical reaction. Allergy of some kind, perhaps.” He glanced at her, curious. “Why do you ask?”

Kristen tentatively held out her hand, showing him her covered palm.

“You actually tested that?” He couldn’t resist a twinge of amusement in his tone.

She tilted her head, her expression pleading. “Ben. Please?” She cautiously peeled back the band-aid, and he grasped her hand, examining the mark in an almost studious fashion.

“Hmmm...” he murmured. He raised his eyes to her. “Where’d you keep the crucifix?”

“In a bathroom drawer.”

“Was there other stuff in there? Chemicals of some kind?”

Kristen mentally ran down the list of items. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual cleaning products you keep in a bathroom.”

Ben pursed his lips. “Mmkay. Do you have any allergies to any of those items?”

She shook her head. “None that I’m aware of.”

“What about the crucifix? What was it made of?”

“Silver.”

Ben’s eyes lit up, as though he were on to something. “Are you allergic to silver?”

Another shake of her head.

He deflated a little at her response. “Then it’s got to be some kind of chemical reaction,” he said, running a thumb over the mark. He then looked at her, confused. “Wait, why were you keeping a crucifix in the bathroom to begin with?”

Kristen shrugged. “I dunno. Out of sight, out of mind, I guess?”

“ _That_ worked well, I see. Okay.” He glanced back at her hand. “What’d you put on it?”

“Some aloe. That seems to have helped a little, see?” She pointed at the spot. “It’s faded some.”

“So it has,” Ben replied, still distracted with his observations. “Well, I’m clearly _not_ a doctor, but I’d suggest keeping an eye on it, and if it hasn’t gone away in a few days, then we can go from there.” He straightened again, nodding authoritatively.

“So you _don’t_ believe it’s a possession thing?” Kristen asked. She knew what his answer would be, of course, she just... _really_ needed to hear him say the words aloud.

Ben threw her a look that was a cross between amused and withering. “Yeah. I’m sure it’s not. If for no other reason than I can’t imagine why the devil would want to possess _you_.”

A sweet, lighthearted comment, yet Kristen stiffened at his words. She curled her fingers into her palm.

Ben took notice. “What?”

“Well...what about the clinic?” she asked.

He made a show of throwing his hands in the air. “What about it? I mean, yeah, like I told David, something sketchy’s definitely going on there. But a _devil possession_? No.” Ben frowned as Kristen hesitantly nodded at that answer. “Why? Do you actually think that’s what’s going on?”

“No, no. Not...exactly.” She dropped her hands in her lap, exasperated. “I don’t know. I just keep thinking about Lexis, is all. No matter _what’s_ going on there, she’s been exposed to it, whatever _it_ is, and I just...” Her voice hitched on the last word, and she felt the sting of tears as she bowed her head.

“Hey, hey.” Ben leaned forward, touching her arm. He waited until he got her attention. “Come on. She’s going to be _fine_ , okay? Your daughters are fine. They talk over each other a lot of the time...” She let out a small chuckle at that. “But they’re good kids.” His hand covered hers as he gave it a gentle squeeze. “And you’re a good mother.”

Those were the same words he’d said to her when helping to fix that AR game a few months back. Despite her constant doubts about her parenting skills, and despite the fact that Ben hadn’t known her very long when he’d told her that, she’d still welcomed his comments. Maybe it was the fact he’d said them with such a reassuring certainty. There was a safety, a confidence Ben had brought into both her life and that of her daughters. Two things that she’d sorely missed, what with Andy being away and all.

But now recent events had brought back those doubts and fears in full force, and even his reassurance didn’t seem to put her fully at ease. She’d done what she needed to do. She knew that. Most people would agree with that.

_So why do I still feel like I’ve failed?_

She didn’t say any of that aloud, though. She simply nodded and swiped at her eyes, eking out a quiet, “Yeah. You’re right.”

Ben’s expression told her the conversation wasn’t over just yet, though. “Is there something else you’re not telling me?” he asked, his eyes narrowed.

 _Oh, where to even begin?_ She took a moment to collect her thoughts. She needed to try and phrase this just right, needed to build her defense.

“Remember how LeRoux showed up at my house a while back?” she began carefully.

Ben nodded. “Of course. That’s why you have that.” He thumbed towards the security system by the door.

Kristen’s lips thinned. “Yeah, well, the other night...he somehow managed to get inside.”

“ _What_?” Ben shot up out of his seat at that news, making a beeline for the door. “I thought you said the system worked?” he called over his shoulder.

“I thought it did!” Kristen said, following him. She ran down the series of events from that night, punctuating each one with a gesture of her hand. “But when I came home that evening, I found the door open and Lexis asleep on the floor, and there was a gift basket from him on the table.” She flailed helplessly as Ben turned towards her, horrified. “I don’t know, maybe he tricked her into opening the door somehow or something.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” He turned to examine the security system, not waiting for an answer. “Okay, let’s see what we can do here - “

“…I don’t think that’ll be necessary, actually.” This was _not_ going as she’d planned.

“Kristen, I’m going to do whatever I can to fix this. We’ll change the code, and then I could - ”

“LeRoux’s dead.”

The words practically rushed out of her, seeming to echo around the room. She instantly clamped her mouth shut.

Ben whipped back around to face her. “What?”

Kristen threaded her fingers together. “He’s dead. He was murdered. Bludgeoned.” She barely held back a sigh of relief. “I got the news from Detective Mira last night.”

“Oh.” Ben’s voice was quiet, surprised. He folded his arms. “Do they know who killed him?”

Kristen gave a half shrug. “Mira thinks his wife might’ve done it.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, well, can’t say I’d blame her. She didn’t seem the violent type, but -”

“- but desperation and fear can make anyone do something rash.” God, she hoped her voice was steadier than it felt.

“Exactly.” Just then, something seemed to click within Ben’s mind. Kristen’s stomach did a weird flip as he gazed at her. His dark eyes were penetrating, as though he were trying to burn a hole into her body.

 _G_ _reat_ _, m_ _aybe he’ll melt th_ _is_ _ice in my stomach._ Kristen steeled herself for whatever Ben would say next.

“Kristen...” Ben began carefully, “did you...?”

“No.” That much was true, at least.

“Were you in contact with Mrs. LeRoux yesterday, by any chance?”

Kristen shook her head. Again, no. Also true.

Ben remained doubtful. He cautiously approached her. “Look, you can tell me, okay? I mean, I think we’d have to tell David, too, but -”

“I had nothing to do with his murder, Ben, I swear!” She held up her hands defensively.

“But you know something about it, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Then what are you acting so jittery about?”

“I went to try and find him, okay?” Kristen blurted out. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting out a heavy sigh. “After everything with Lexis, I just wanted this all to be over, so I grabbed a pick ax and figured I’d go try and hunt him down myself.” She looked up at Ben, her eyes wide with fear. “He may have hurt my daughter! He could’ve hurt my other girls! I couldn’t help imagining what it’d be like if he were just gone for good.”

Ben’s expression remained neutral as he listened to her story, but she could tell that deep down, he was shocked at her words.

“I never found him, though.” Her voice was firm as she tried to reassure him. “Eventually I gave up and just came back home.”

There was a brief silence as she watched Ben absorb all of this. Finally, he spoke. “Why didn’t you just tell me all of this before?”

Kristen looked at him in disbelief. “Oh, yeah, _there’s_ a normal conversation starter. ‘Hey, Ben, how are you today? Me? I’m a bit tired, I had a long night. I was trying to hunt down and attack a murderer.’”

Ben held up a hand. “I just meant that you could’ve told me about LeRoux’s death and the robbery sooner.”

“Honestly, I was still trying to process it all myself. Besides, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Too late,” he said, flashing her a soft smile which she returned.

“Anyway, so now you know what’s been going on.” Kristen was relieved to feel the pressure in her chest easing some.

Ben nodded. “And the blood?”

“I tripped when putting the ax away and cut myself. Guess the wound hadn’t entirely scabbed up when you noticed it. Pretty anti-climactic, huh?” Kristen grinned at Ben, pleased to see him laugh.

“Yeah, well, I’m just glad you’re okay.” He frowned then. “None of this would’ve happened at all if he hadn’t been able to get into the house in the first place, though. Clearly I need to tighten my security protocols a little more.” He turned back to the alarm.

Kristen reached out towards him. “Oh, no, Ben, don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”

Ben shook his head. “He got around the alarm, Kristen. I should’ve prepared for that.”

He looked and sounded so guilty. Kristen’s heart went out to him. “I don’t think it would’ve mattered what you did. He would’ve found a way around anything, no matter what. He’s just that good. Or, rather, he _was_.” She patted his shoulder. “You did everything you could.”

“Yeah, but if something _had_ happened to you or the girls...” Ben looked down at the floor. “I couldn’t forgive myself for that.”

Not knowing what else to say, Kristen simply pulled him in for a hug. He seemed slightly startled at first, but soon relaxed, embracing her in turn.

“We’re okay.” She pulled back to look at him. “You’ve done more than enough for us. Thank you.”

Ben nodded, seeming placated by her reassuring words. “This isn’t over, though. LeRoux may be dead, but there’s still that clinic, and Leland...” He looked at her, and she was surprised to see a newfound boldness in him. “We’ll stop them.”

 _There_ was that confidence she was looking for. “I’m in,” she said, matching his determined tone.

He beamed. “Good.”

Kristen looked at her watch then. “Oh, crap!” She pulled away, turning to head towards her office. “I have to get to the courthouse. They need to know about everything with LeRoux.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“There’s nothing you’d be able to do there.” Upon seeing his hesitation, she continued. “Really, Ben, I’ll be fine. Go do whatever else you need to do.” Even as she said the words, though, she hoped he’d ignore them. _Guess I really did need some company after all._

He eyed her warily. “Yeah?”

She nodded.

“All right,” he said reluctantly. “But if anything else happens...”

“I’ll call you,” Kristen finished. She walked him to the front door, placing a hand on his back. “Thanks again for checking in on me.” Was it her imagination, or did she sound almost...shy as she spoke? _Hm._

“Anytime,” he said. He turned the knob, giving her one last look. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” She watched as he left, slowly closing the door behind him. She then checked to see it was locked, and set the security alarm once again, before turning to head towards her office.

She made a mental note to check back in with Mira later.


End file.
